Disaster and Avenger (I had no better title, dun kill me)
by Kiyoshiin
Summary: When Diabolic meets Avenger. What happens? Not a whole lot of good shit honestly. Avenger kills, Diabolic destroys, and kills I suppose. My entry prompt for the topic, fluff. Although it's not the kind of adorable fluff that you'd expect, ehehehe...CrAxDiE. Mad props for my boys justforfum and LegenDarius116 for proofreading!


**Sooooo. I'm killing 2 birds with one stone with this fic. A late b-day gift to a good friend of mine, Nao for who wanted this certain pairing. And it is also my prompt entry for the topic Fluff that which Chizu decided since she won~. So yeah let's see how this one turned out... Fair warning but it might be kinda sexual and darkish? Enjoy? :D...Some parts M-rated too. Don't expect this to be cute though..but I promise the ending will be worth it. Slight AU setting.**

* * *

It was just a normal quiet day for the people in the city. People walking throughout the streets with various chatter, cars driven on the roads, honking at each other occasionally cause city people are sure impatient. Kids accidentally kicking a ball across the street. It was so...

. At least, that's what the man thought as he was in the air...wait the air?! This young man with white hair and some rather interesting eyes. Black sclera with purple eyes and a lightning bolt scar that stretched out over his eye on the left side of his face. This man that was standing in the air was wearing some type of black futuristic clothing, save for the few purple strands on throughout his clothes and purple cores on his chest and a spot of purple on each shoe. His more interesting features however was the 3 tails that protruded from his body that each had a spike on the end and his top came up to halfway to his head for a diabolical look apparently. Nobody knew why he had tails. Only he knows. He stood on some kind of device...well devices, seeing as there were 6 of them all together that allowed him to hover in the air. Way above the city in safety for what he was about to do. That made it seem like he was flying if anyone looked up, if they could even see that high from the ground. Yup, he was in the air, watching over everybody. He sighs deeply out of boredom.

"This is so **BORING**...let's liven things up shall we?! Kekekekek! Moonlight breaker!" Using half of his dynamos to lean on and using the other half to charge a huge laser. He cut a straight line which fired off towards a row of buildings that pierced through them. A series of explosions happened soon after. Not so much later did screams of the city people become apparent to his ears. "Ahh~. So much better~ kukuku. Once more!" Facing the opposite direction from the destruction, he lets loose a similar beam of destruction towards other buildings, cause such lovely sounds of screaming and building collapsing. "Kekekekekek! Such fun!" He laughs with such evil that it sent chills down the spine.. He notices a rather tall tower that it pierced the skies, probably the tallest that there was in the city that was unscathed. He wouldn't know if it was the tallest. He already destroyed the majority of it all.

"Tch...missed one huh? No matter. It's easily fixed..or should I say broken? Bah whatever!" He floated on over to the building until he was right in front of it. He whispers two little words of destruction. "Gravity Buster." A large crack in the space above the building slowly opened up. A large purple ball of some kind of energy appeared from the void crack as it came hurtling down towards the building. It easily broke through the building as it tore its way through until it hit the ground. Either parts of the building were vaporized or it would crash down towards the earth, crushing people who were unlucky on the ground.

"Much better." He looked through his systems in his dynamo to see what else he should do to the poor city.

"Ooh, let's do that then." Floating himself towards the ground amongst the screaming citizens trying to evacuate.

"H-hey you!" A voice filled with authority was heard over the screaming voices. "Y-y-you were the one who did this! I saw you in the sky! The Diabolic Disaster!" A somewhat plump man in a uniform shakily pointed a gun in the gray-haired man's direction. "Put your hands up!" The Diabolic Disaster...as the officer called it, was actually shaking in his boots.

"Such lovely sounds. Such lovely destruction. It's too much for my heart~." He admired his work over at the colossal-sized piles that were once the buildings.

"Are you even listening to me?! I said to put your hands up!" He tries to sound demanding but it's clear that there is fear in his tone of voice.

"I'm listening you fucking dumbass. I'm just ignoring you so that I can admire my art but you just had to ruin it with your ugly ass voice!" He growled at the officer, baring his "fangs".

"I said put your hands up in the air!" The officer ordered. "This is the last time before I shoot!" The destructive artist sighed as he raised his hands high above the air. The officer slowly made his way over to him with gun still pointed at him. The grey-haired man suddenly twitched and started chuckling.

"Kekekek...You feel like a big man now with that gun?" He had a big grin on his face as his sadistic nature enveloped him fully. He clutched his stomach from all the laughing that kept getting louder and louder.

"What are you laughing at?! I said raise them up! This is your last chance!" He took the safety off to mean business.

"Fine~. But...this was also your last chance, and you blew it by removing the safety." The mad scientist slowly raised up his arms.

"What are you-?"

"STARDUST SHOWER!" The sky suddenly turned dark as a massive cloud covered the entire city. It crackled with electricity as it was literally cooking up a storm. Not so long after, similar balls of energy like the gravity buster began to rain down towards the already destroyed city.

"GO TO HELL!" The officer fired the gun.

"SEAL OF TIME!" The sadistic being quickly reacted but not out of fear from the gun, but to avoid getting caught in the storm of destruction. Everything seemed to slow down until it came to a complete stop. Time was frozen solid.

"Time to get out of here before the limit is up~. AHH!" He didn't notice till now but the bullet was a mere 2 inches from his nose, slowed down by the distortions of time. "That was a close one. Stupid fat fuck." He walked over to the time frozen man and gave him a good kick.

"Nice try~." He began to whistle as he makes his way out of the city on foot. As soon as he approached the city limits, he snapped his finger that reverberated through the stillness. Time that was once frozen in the city began to have its clock move forward again as the stardust shower began its destruction. Multiple orbs of purple energy crashed on the already destroyed buildings, sending the scrap piles in every direction. As soon as he was clear of danger, he turned around to watch the finale. A loud roar came from the sky as a rather large purple gravitational sphere that was ten times bigger than the gravity buster, slowly came crashing down towards the city that was barely there. He put on his sunglasses as he watched with admiration. He always enjoyed the finale. The huge gravity sphere touched the ground which caused a purple massive explosion with a loud bang. He always impressed himself, at times enough to be even considered scary.

"You did good Add, you did good as well the dynamos." He patted himself on the back and then patted each of his dynamos, as he called his interesting gadgets. Turning around, he started to walk alongside the highway until...

"Wow~. Such destruction! It's beautiful..." Said a feminine voice from out of nowhere. "Luckily I wasn't caught up in that." Add, as he called himself, turned towards the owner of the voice. Add's jaw dropped a little at the sight of the crimson-haired woman. Her eyes and hair were like like blood, with bangs in the middle and the rest of her hair flowing down on the sides. The back that her hair was really long for a woman. She looked maybe early 20s, though supposedly women her age wouldn't be so...bold with an outfit like hers. A red and black skin-tight leather tube top that had some buckles on the right side that she had an x-marked straps on the top with the top perfectly matching the shape and curve of her chest. Down below, she had a couple of belts on her side accompanied by stockings and flat heel shoes.

"Who are you, woman?" He asked, not recognizing the woman clashed in red. "How did you escape my damn stardust shower?" Add demanded answers and readied his dynamos for battle. She did a hair flip and giggled.

"That's no way to talk to a lady. Especially to a lady that could kill you..." A sadistic grin appeared on her face as she pulled out a blade from the sheath on her back and pointed it at him. A thin but sinister blade—a two-handed blade at that. Though by the looks of the hilt, it could easily fit another pair of hands or two. Three red orbs engraved in the hilt as it was on the bottom of the blade. It was a very sinister blade with jagged edges at that with a protruded spike going outward on the hilt itself. On the bladed part itself was a color red with the other side being black.

"So...what do you want? You don't seem to be from around here." Add cautiously asked, dynamos ready to attack if she makes any threatening moves.

"Correct, I'm not from around here. I'm from a town called Ruben. You might not have heard of it but it's a small village in the northern part of Lurensia. Now mind putting away your little toys before somebody gets hurt~?" Add sweatdropped, knowing that this woman is no joke. Nor is she joking around either. Her face looked familiar. And then...it hit him.

"Aren't you...the Crimson Avenger? The one who kills all the authorities only." No wonder Add was tense at this woman. She's a scary bitch this one. Perhaps that's why only one side is red, the color of her enemies.

"Yes, I am. And you're the Diabolic Disaster, or DD for short if you wanna be lazy. There's no mistaking those eyes of yours. I wanted to meet you personally because you have such a way of destroying things. It's beautiful..." She smiled. "Let's be friends hmm? From one crazy bitch to another." She held out her hand. Add hesitated to take it. She notices and tries to reassure Add. "I won't harm you, I promise~."

"...Add. That's my real name. And I ain't a bitch. Nice to meet you..." Add grabs her hand and suddenly pulls her forward, his lips an inch from her ear. "

She stepped back feeling flushed at the revealing of her true name. Add simply grinned in amusement.

"How did you-?"

"I do my homework, and you were a pretty interesting subject to do research about, next to another crazy bitch called Battle Seraph. She's after my ass since I kinda...stole some of her coding." Add pulled out a dynamo and typed something in with a holographic keyboard and pulled up an image that appeared above the dynamo, revealing the Battle Seraph's being. He showed her the image. "Seen her before?" Elesis put her blade away and took a good minute looking at the image looking in confusion.

"No but, I've heard rumors..." She admits. Add nods in response and puts away the dynamo.  
"That's what she looks like then?"

"Yeah. You never did answer my second question by the way." He leers at her.

"I simply wasn't in the city?" She innocently replies. Add facepalms at his own stupidity. Of course that was it. Why didn't he think of that possibility? "I got

to watch your art of course from afar. I didn't think we would meet like this. It must be fate~." She stepped forward and caressed Add's cheek.

"H-hey!" He stood there, frozen in shock as to what was happening.

"You look so much better than the pictures the police take~. I might even fall for you~." Add lightly slapped her hand away.

"Fuck off, woman! Don't tease me like that!" Not even 30 minutes had passed and Add was already annoyed of this chick. He showed it by huffing in annoyance. "I'm getting out of here before The Battle Seraph shows up." He starts walking away from her. "See ya around." He waves.

Elesis wasn't gonna have that. No, no. Not after the long distance she traveled looking for information. So, like any other crazy bitch, she tailed him from afar.

* * *

10 minutes later...

"Stop following me, damn it! I know you're there!" Add yelled out towards a random rock. He wasn't so far away from the ruins of the city. He was out in the boonies, heading towards the nearest city or town.

Elesis giggled softly and rose out from behind the large boulder, patting away the dust on her leggings. "Well if you hadn't destroyed that city, asshole, I wouldn't have had the need to follow you in the first place. I was seeking help since the bounty on my head keeps getting higher. I… I need a partner who knows what they're doing to cover my back."

"Well you're crazy to think if I'm gonna be your partner!" He leered at her as she approached closer.

"I don't see anyone that's ever associated with you, except for the cops of course, but those blue fuckers don't count." She grinded her teeth together and slightly growled. "Why not hmm? If that Battle Seraph you showed me is powerful, I can lend a hand. What do you say, huh?"

"At most, I'll use you for a meat shield against her as I make my getaway in case things go wrong."

"So cold~. I may not be able to generate hell storms like you do but in a close fight, I can't be beat!" She claimed proudly. Add knew that simply telling her off again wasn't gonna work.

"All right. But you're only to accompany me to the next city. After that, we separate got it?" She nodded. "Good. Now where the hell are we…" He pulled out a different dynamo to access the built-in GPS system. "Nearby Bethma huh... that explains the boonies out here. We're going to Bethma then. I need to hide out there again since that place has many hiding spots. " He pointed in a direction ahead. "After some time, there will be an intersection. One way will take us to Bethma while the other leads to Feita. So we'll go west." He turned off his Dynamo as he memorized the directions.

"Yes sir~." She mocked.

"...You are really getting on my nerves, bitch." He sighed and started walking ahead. She giggled and just walked after him. After some of time of walking alongside each other and after being bored of seeing the same sight for the last fucking hour, he noticed her outfit again after completely forgetting about it. However she caught his eye and smirked.

"You like~? Too bad for can't touch." She stuck her tongue out.

"A-As if I wanted to touch you! Why are you wearing such a scandalous outfit anyways?!" He was completely embarrassed. Though he won't tell her, he admits to himself that she does have a nice looking body.

"Cops are supposed to be the protectors of the peace and yet they can't keep their eyes off of all this." She turns around to twerk her hips a little to show off, giving him a show.

"Ok, ok, I get it! Just….stop….." His face is literally red from the embarrassment from the show that she was giving him. She giggled loudly.

"Man how prude are you exactly? You act like you don't know much about women at all. It's a little cute, honestly." He scoffed in response and just kept on walking. The intersection coming to a close as the both of them turned into the road towards Bethma. Getting bored once again, Add thought of all the things that he could talk about in order to pass the time.

"So...Why do you only kill cops then?" A nerve was struck as a dark aura surrounded the girl.

"Do you really wanna know? It'll be a long story." Not looking too happy about sharing it.

"Just tell me. It's better than having this silence."

"Oh..ok. I suppose. Where to begin…" She thought of where to start as she walked along the rough terrain, recalling the moment where it all started.

"I suppose it all started with Elsword's newest friend Raven. He was three years older and still in highschool, both of them were Seniors."

* * *

"Going out again Elsword?" Elesis looked up from book that she was reading as she sat on the couch.. She had a white crop top with some red baggy shorts. Her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Y-yeah. I finished my homework! Honest!" Elsword said proudly with a hint of stuttering as he was heading towards the door.

"And just where do you think you're going?" She placed the book down on the couch and stood up.

"To a friend's…" Elsword had his hand on the doorknob. He was simply in a red t-shirt with black baggy shorts. It was in the middle of spring so he wore flip-flops for walking. His hair was all spiky and long.

"You're not going to Raven's are you?" She then stood between him and the door.

"Aw come on sis!" He whined.

"No! Elsword, I don't know why you're friends with that guy. He has such a bad history, plus he's older than you by 3 years! MY AGE! He should've graduated already!" She protested.

"He has such a cool place though! And he throws these amazing parties all the time!"

"PRECISELY WHY HE HAS YET TO GRADUATE! NOW YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS HOUSE ELSWORD!" She stomped her foot.

"...Why should I have to obey you all the time? You're not mom or dad. I'm a big boy who's about to finish school. I'm almost an adult so I can make my own decisions!" Elsword said with breath rattled in anger.

"...Fine. Go, since you're such a 'big boy'. You obviously know what you're doing. So just, go on, get out of here already to your pal Raven's. He knows what's best for you right?" Elesis stepped aside without another word, letting him pass. She didn't even look at him, disgusted with what he had said.

Elsword gave her one final look and left with a nod, too angry to even say anything else either. So he quickly stepped out and slammed the door. Hearing that slam made her knees weak so she slowly drooped to the floor onto her knees with her legs apart. Her chest felt tight as she was keeping it together trying not to cry in case Elsword was still there.

After a good 10 minutes had passed, she assumed Elsword had left by now and slowly got up. Even then she still didn't cry, so she slowly went back to the living room and resumed reading her book. She kept reading since she was close to finished but a noise interrupted her. She thought it was the neighbor dog but it was more inside the house. Then her stomach rumbled and made the noise again more obviously.

"Ah..What should I eat…" She muttered to herself as she sighed softly and closed the book once more, placing it on the lamp table nearby. Heading to the kitchen, she had no energy to really make anything, so she grabbed a microwaveable meal to eat. She quickly grew groggy from earlier and walked towards the couch. There, she notices a picture on the wall next to the couch. She slowly walked up to it and noticed the familiar faces. A plain picture of the family all together as one with bright gleaming smiles. A picture that she's seen so many times, but now it held a different feeling to her. A really tall man with muscles that threatened to rip his shirt with red short hair. In his arms was a little girl with the same hair color. On the other side of the man, was a woman with brown hair. And in her arms...was the toddler Elsword who just barely had any teeth. In Elsword's mouth, was a lollipop that was a little too big for him but it amused everybody else. Plus, it was his birthday on that day, too. Everybody looked so happy to be together.

Yep… that did it. Liquid began to damp her face as Elesis held the picture. She was crying now at how much she missed her and Elsword's parents. They weren't of this world anymore. She was recalling the times when she lost them forever. The father was killed in a shooting—he was a police officer. And her mother died to terminal illness. She had been fighting it her whole life. The work of two births greatly weakened her over time, but she tried to hold on for as long as she could. Thankfully, she hadn't passed it onto her children. She died as Elsword was just starting out kindergarten. The father died 3 months after Elesis's graduation. That's when Elsword started to become more rebellious to his own sister. Father had asked Elesis to watch over Elsword with her life. She swore to keep that promise.

Tears fell down onto the photo as all the memories of the past came crashing down onto her again. So she put it back on the wall and fell back onto the couch crying and tried to sleep off those heavy, exhausting emotions..

Hours have passed since Elesis had her nap. She groggily rubbed her eyes as she got up from the couch. Her neck and shoulders were stiff from sleeping so long. She then remembered that she had a cellphone in her pocket and pulled it out.

"Nothing… Oh Elsword. Are you doing ok I wonder?" Poking around her phone apps, she went into the list of people she had and stopped at Elsword's number. She hesitated with her finger, hovering above the call button. With a gulp, she pushed the button. The calling screen appeared as Elesis waited for him to answer.

5 minutes passed and nothing. Elesis hung up and tried again.

10 more minutes and nothing. So she finally gave up and deeply sighed, putting the phone away after checking the time. Night had fallen and she was worried about her brother. Her hair stuck to her skin in a sweaty, swampy mess. She sniffed her armpit and nearly gags.

"Yikes...didn't realize I needed one this bad." She slapped her cheeks to wake up and dragged herself down to the bathroom with a change of clothes. She had a shower and stepped out nice and clean with new clothes. She went back to the living room to where she left her phone and checked for any new messages.

"Oh!" She exclaimed as Elsword had called her phone while she was in the shower. She immediately tried to call him back. Again, no answer after 5 minutes. "C'mon Elsword pick up!"

She angrily dialed him once more, with enough force to crack the screen. She sighed deeply as she was once again without an answer. She very nearly threw the phone across the room as she tried to keep it together.

"Why aren't you answering Elsword?!" She yelled at the touch screen. She was gonna give him hell when he gets home since it's almost 8pm. She tossed her head back and collapsed on the couch, trying to stay calm. She needed to talk to someone. Elsword was no help so she scrolled through her phone list for her friends. There were her girlfriends Rena and Rose, and her older guy friend , Penensio. but for short she called him Pen for giggles.

She texted all of them and nearly got immediate responses. Rose was out on a firing range with her dad, Rena was out night shopping for veggies as always, and as for Pen, he was out working as security for his night job. Sigh, she had no one to talk to about her brother. So, she lied down with phone away as she picked up her book to finish. As she read, she kept worrying about Elsword since it was getting close to 9pm. She just hoped for the best. She laid on her chest and continued to read, trying to distract her from worrying so much about Elsword. She just got comfortable reading when…

A heavy knocking was heard on her door. It almost sounded violent too by the looks of it. She nearly squeaked from hearing it and quickly got up, throwing on a jacket to cover up her crop top before opening the door.

"Hello there young lady. Are you by any chance Elesis Sieghart?" A man and a woman in police uniforms with bulletproof vests entered her view. Her eyes grew wide in panic.

"Y-yes? That's me." Elesis shakily answered. They turned their eyes away as something terribly wrong weighed on their minds.

"We need you to come with us." The woman said.

"H-huh? I didn't do anything wrong!" She took a step back and was about to slam the door on them when the woman quickly responded.

"It's your brother." She said.

"Elsword…?" She quickly put on her shoes. "Where is he?! Did he get himself in trouble?! I'll kill him!"

"Elesis.. Just come with us. You need to see him." She ordered.

"Is he ok...?"

"No, he is definitely not. I will not ask again, now come." Elesis nodded and grabbed the keys to lock up the house before going with the pair. They let her in the back of the police cruiser and left the house. It hasn't even been 5 minutes since Elesis hammered them with question after question.

"Tell me what happened! Is it Raven?! Did he do something to Elsword?! Where is he?!" She was in a full panic now. Neither of them said anything as they pulled up to the driveway. It started to rain, it came in slow but soon after turned into a thunderstorm which just kept pouring and pouring.

"We're here." The male officer spoke for the first time. "Whatever you do, stay calm. It's not a pretty sight." He warned as he lets Elesis out from the car.

"Follow me." The female officer ordered as she approached Elesis and offered umbrella protection from the rain. Elesis wasn't sure what time it was anymore since everything was so dark. "I'll tell you a story that happened here today. Are you prepared to listen?"

"Yes… just tell me what happened to Elsword already. I can't take all this waiting any more."

"Very well." She lead the way for the crimson girl. "Some neighbors complained about the noise levels coming from this house. By the time we arrived, your brother and Raven Conwell were already in a stand-off outside with several others backing him up. From the bits and pieces that we gathered from the party guests here, the one named Raven was agitated when your brother tried to leave early. He was worried about you, your brother. So Raven threatened him, saying thathe would blackmail him by hurting someone named Aisha Landaar, apparently she's a classmate of Elsword's."

Yes Elesis knew Aisha, she was a good kid who, often argued with Elsword at times, always looked out for Elsword with his homework. "Is that all...?"

"Elsword had threatened to call the cops on Raven if he did such a thing. That's when Raven pulled a knife on him. The victim fled from the house, and stumbled upon a firearm inside a drawer. Unfortunately, the victim was unable to use the firearm.. Witnesses reported a scream before the victim was spotted leaving the premise with a stab wound on his shoulder. . The wound hampered his ability to escape as a lot of blood was left on the ground, making a visible trail on the ground for his assailants to follow. A bloody knife was found later under a tree where the victim supposedly removed it himself." She paused to take a breath as they were almost there as they walked on the lawn.

"And that's when he was aiming the gun, a fully-loaded gun at his assailants."

"No! Elsword's a good kid! Sure he had Raven for a friend but he was always a good kid! He would never harm anybody!"

"People say it was to scare them off while other witnesses say the victim was attempting to kill Raven for threatening to endanger his friend."

The female officer stopped right next to the tree that she mentioned. Right next to her was a black blanket. Something was underneath that blanket. Elesis was scared to find out what. "By the time police arrived to the scene, we thought Elsword was the attacker so we..." She revealed the blanket, and Elesis nearly threw up on the spot. "Had to neutralize him."

"ELSWORD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She collapsed on the ground from seeing the result of the body. She noticed not too far away from her brother's hand was the knife that the officer mentioned but didn't say anything.

"I'm so sorry… ma'am. We didn't know that he was the son of deceased Chief Elkashu Sieghart. We're new recruits. If… if there's anything we can do to help...please. Don't hesitate to ask." She stepped aside to give Elesis some breathing room.

"He was just about to graduate High School, too….! DAMMIT! He was still so young! Why did you shoot on sight?!"

"It was just instinct since he had a gun!"

"He was the only one I had left! They're all gone now! My whole family!" She screamed her lungs out.

"Aaahhh...I..I see. I'll leave you alone for the time being. I'm terribly sorry for your loss. Let us know when you need a ride back home ok?" The officer headed back into the police cruiser. Elesis finally bursted into tears and hugged her brother's corpse. She softly patted her brother's face in hopes for life. It almost looked like he was sleeping, except for the hole in his chest to where the bullet pierced through and out the back.

"You were such a good boy...You didn't deserve this. I'm so sorry for what I said. But now I can't even apologize to you since you're gone! It's not fair! WHY DID YOU TAKE MY BROTHER TOO?!" She screamed as loud as she could towards the heavens. The rain poured heavily onto the crimson-haired girl. The night sky cried with Elesis as she mourned the death of Elsword Sieghart. Remembering the pocket knife, she grabbed it and tucked it away in her pocket. Staring at the knife and the corpse of her brother, the sanity of Elesis began to slip away. The longer she stayed there, the worse that she got.

"They need to pay...repent...for killing my brother. They need to suffer...all of them. Just like I did..nice and slowly. I have nobody now….it isn't fair! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She pounded her fists against the tree in anger until they started to hurt. She was going insane over this.

"Ma'am! Stop!" The female officer grabbed her hands from doing any more self-damage. "I know it hurts...a lot. To go through this is not easy. I understand." She was doing her best to soothe the poor Sieghart but to no avail.

"You...understand?! What do you know about understanding?! You didn't lose your last family member!" She back-handed the officer in a rage of fury who nearly fell over due to the brute strength in that slap.

"If you do that again, I will be authorized to use force!" She warned as her hand went to her pistol and pulled it out.

"AUTHORIZE THIS!" Elesis pulled out the pocket knife and flicked it open to use and lunged forward, piercing the cops chest.

"Ele...sis...what have you done…" The cop staggered back with the knife in her heart. No sooner did Elesis grab the handle to the knife, she leaned in and whispered in the cop's ear.

She grinned and pulled it out, kicking the body to the ground. The girl had completely lost what sanity she had left.

"Hey what's going on here?!" The male officer's voice was heard among the rain. He couldn't wait anymore Elesis was guessing.

"Shit." Elesis panicked but then had an idea. She placed the body of the female officer against the tree. "Help help!" She waved down the male officer. "She fell on a knife." She explained as she was close to him and pointed towards the tree.

"What? Are you serious?!" He panicked.

"You better help her!"

"Thank you miss. And...sorry about your brother. Truly am." He dashed towards the tree to his comrade in arms. "My gods, are you ok?!" He notices the downed officer bleeding from the chest.

"Be….hind….you…." She managed to spit out and coughed up blood.

"Wha-?!" He instantly turned around but it was too late.

"Sorry doesn't get my brother back!" She stabbed the male officer in the back of the head before he could fully turn around. He screamed in pain as he tried to fight back but Elesis pulls it back out and stabs again and again and again. She violently thrashed the knife in and out of his head, splashing and sloshing his grey matter everywhere. By the time she was finished, there wasn't much left of the officer's head. She panted heavily as the rain washed the blood from her hands, cleaning the sins from Elesis's first murder in a brutal way. Kicking aside the body, she went over to the female that was plumped against the tree.

"Well now...how sorry do you feel now?!"

"I-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" She repeatedly kicks the female officer in the chest, spurting out blood each time from each kick. She did this until the officer was no more and drooped over on her side. Elesis panted heavily as that made her more tired than she expected it to be. Murderer...that's the word that describes Elesis now. She had to get out of there. She can't go back to the house. That's the first place they'll look, the rest of those bastards in blue. But first...she grabbed the black blanket and scooped up Elsword's corpse.

"Sorry Els…" She muttered as she placed his body in the back of the cruiser. She quickly hopped in the driver's seat and headed for home.

* * *

"What did you do with the body then?" Add asked as he was keenly interested in the girl's tale. It was nearing sunset, but Bethma still wasn't in sight yet. But somehow Add didn't mind, he was too entranced by the woman's tale.

"I grabbed everything that I needed.I was on the run now. They were after me.. So I laid him on his bed in his room as a final resting place and burned the house down. I thought that at least he should be in his room for one last time. I even had to change my identity my name..., everything."

"I see, I see! Ah..Elesis. Sorry if I was...rude to you earlier." He felt bad hearing about how the girl lost her family.

"It's ok~. I'm doing much better nowadays~. Now I just seduce them into bed before I kill them in their sleep after passing out."

"That's...not exactly better." He blushed beet red as he imagined her doing all sorts of acts.

"So prude…" She pouted.

"If it... makes you feel any better. I too lost my family." He admitted as they were close to each other by a few inches.

"Don't try to make me feel better by making up lies." she growls.

"It's not made up if it's true!" He growled back. They leered at each other for a minute before looking away without saying anything. They just kept on walking the barren terrain until the silence was uncomfortable for each other.

"...Sorry. I didn't mean it. I'll hear you out." She said in a low whisper. Add glanced over at Elesis slightly pouting. She looked cute at this angle. But of course Add was never gonna tell her that. She would never let him live it down.

"I think…. I'll tell you the full story another day. You look ready to cut something up." He looked at her twitchy hands reaching for her blade.

"Oh I'm always ready to cut something. You never know what'll attack." He admitted that was true. "So don't fret. I won't cut you~. Well, not unless you gave me a reason to anyways." She grinned innocently.

He sighed deeply as to how he can summarize his life story.

"My father Asker Grenore is a profound nasod researcher who tried to turn ME into a fucking weapon. That's why I have this purple lightning bolt here." He pointed to his face.

"My mother, Grace Grenore protected me from him for as long as she could. They were the smartest people of their time, but were later killed. My mom's invention, these little guys right here, are nasods. Dynamos she called them. They've been with me since she gave them to me. I escaped enslavement due to luck but I didn't get very far because I was weak as a child. I fell off a cliff after my slave drivers had begun to fire their weapons at me. I thought that I was falling into the abyss. But I ended up falling into some weird ancient library. I was trapped in that place for a long time. A pretty damn long time. I got out ,and I find out that 300 hundred years have passed! And that's it. I'll tell you more later."

"Pfft….oldie. No wonder your hair is white." She giggled.

"I'll have you know that I'm only 20 years old! That library had a different time frame and was all sorts of messed up!

"Oh? How did you even survive? Or...eat for that matter."

"…...You don't want to know but I got out thanks to the Dynamos and my new knowledge. I constantly changed my Dynamo's features for each time that I failed to escape. It used to look a lot more primitive but the books in that library gave me a lot of knowledge. Plus, I didn't have a whole lot to do anyways."

"So is that when you went crazy? Couldn't talk to anyone but yourself for a couple years eh?"

"I just kept trying to go back in time to save my own parents. But... I never could get back to my own timeline, so I gave up..So yeah that's my story for now. I'll tell you the rest another time." She simply gasped and then nodded like it made absolute sense. All this sad talk of losing his family made him deeply sigh in frustration as he remembers everything that he went through.

"What is that?" She pointed up. Add looked up as well to see several shooting stars coming in their direction. They were coming in pretty fast. Add calculated the trajectory of one of the "stars", only to realize with his eyes grew wide of the danger the girl was in.

"Elesis watch out!" Add threw his body forward to push her out of the way.

"What's this? Finally lost your sense of reasoning and decided that you wanted me~?" She licked her lips in seduction. Add sighed and blushed at the same time for being on top of her. So in frustration, he flicked her forehead and simply rolled off.

"You would've lost your head you idiot in 3...2….1…." **KABOOM!**

A mini crater was created in the spot where Elesis was a few seconds ago. A white egg was the culprit. Following the actions of the first one, several other explosions echoed in both of their ears. The ground all around them scattered dirt everywhere, making a small dust storm.

"Ooh. My bad. Nice going smartie. Help a girl up?" She pleaded. He sighed again but gritted his teeth and helped her up. "My hero~." That was the last straw.

"WILL YOU REALIZE THE SITUATION YOU DAMN FLIRT?!" Add screeched. He'd bitch slap her but then remembered that he valued his hand. So he just turned away and watched the "stars" change form from white orbs to killing machines. Egg-like robots with 4 legs. Each one had a peculiar x and in the middle of that x was a bright blue orb. "Oh shit. Hey uh...remember the pic I showed you of Battle Seraph?" He asked as the machines surrounded them, forcing Elesis and Add to be back to back.

"Yeah. She's a cutie that one." She took out her sword and took a fighting stance. "I'll take care of these guys, so you just sit back and relax. I need to let off some steam, kay? Don't help or you'll regret it~." She laughed as she was about to have some fun.

"Wait you don't even know what they'll do! These are nasods that she specifically made!" Add warned.

"I'll wing it." She winked and slashed at the closest one. She was in shock though as it barely made a scratch. The nasod cannon gave her no time to react as it took one of its legs and knocked her down.

"Elesis!" He cried out as he watched her go down.

"I'm fine! He'll have to hit harder than that. Hahahaha! You're tougher than you look! I can deal with that." She stood back up, bleeding from the corner of her lip. But instead of a look of horror that one normally sees when encountering a machine of this caliber, she simply smiled, almost as if excited by this. "Brutal Cutter!" Her blade began to change form. It grew two times as bigger with the tip of the blade starting to look like an axe in it's bizarre new form. Completely black with a red outline. She stepped forward and slashed through the machine with ease.

Add was taken aback in awe, but it was short lived as one of the other nasod cannons took this chance to knock him down to the ground. "You asshole….! Getting in a sneak attack!" Dynamo crackling with energy. Add was ready to attack but.

"I said they're mine! Out of the way." With strength unheard of, she picked up Add and threw him far from outside of the circle of nasods. Luckily his dynamos banded together to slow Add's descent before he hit the ground.

"What the hell?! This woman I swear…" He sighed in disbelief and just simply watched as she wanted him to, using dynamo as a seat. The nasod cannons began to charge. Balls of light began to form in the machine's eyes. Before Elesis could react, each one leapt high in the air and fired down before the girl.

"Shade!" A ball of demonic red energy appeared above the girl just before impact, . The energy ball acted like a trophy system, exploding to neutralize the nasod's energy beams. . They fell backwards, causing electricity to shoot out from their feet onto the ground.

"You guys are scary but I'm scarier~. Come here! Burning Phantom!" Elesis beamed in delight. An unknown force of evil sucked the machines into one singular point, like a black hole.. "And for the finishing touch!" The form of her blade from brutal cutter had faded away. But with her sword in her hands. She uttered two words that were the last that they'd hear.

"Blood Cutter." She threw her blade and it spun through the air towards the group of nasods. The blade turned into a bloody saw radiating demonic auras of all calibers.. Add simply watched in amazement. His jaw dropped as the saw cut through the poor nasods like butter. A series of explosions sounded their demise as their parts scattered throughout the rough terrain. Her sword simply returned back to her in its original form and she placed it back inside the sheath. "Well, that's the last of them…." She collapsed in exhaustion.

Whistling in amazement, Add walked over to the girl and stood above her. "You did good, red, you did good. Are you alright though? Whatever you used seemed to have drained you quite a bit." She panted quite a bit.

"Just...give me a minute…" She sat back up on her knees, looking up at Add. "Did I do good?" She pleaded for a pet.

"Yeah, more than good honestly. I'm impressed." With his hand, he patted her on the head and ruffled her hair. Elesis blushed in embarrassment as he read her mind.

"How did you get that power though? Never seen anything like it." Add asked with concern. "It seems dangerous."

"Well...after I was branded a criminal, those blue assholes did manage to capture me once. They declared me as an SS rank criminal and sent me to the asylum where even bigger assholes conducted some experiments on me with demon blood in hopes of turning me into a bio-weapon. I adapted rather nicely with it and used it to escape. I killed a lot that day. In exchange for power however, it drains my stamina quite quickly. So I get tired easily and only use it if I have to." She admitted. Well that much was obvious as she was clinging onto his leg in order to not fall over.

"Those nasods though. She sent them, so she won't be too far behind. Come on. Let's get out of here." Without warning, The Diabolic Disaster picked up the Crimson Avenger in bridal style.

"H-hey! Put me down!" She blushed red with embarrassment. "Pervert! I always knew you were one!"

"I-It's not like I want to do this! You're clearly in no shape to walk!" He started to walk, not commenting on how heavy Elesis was. He knew better than to comment on women's weight.

"Target...Edward Grenore." A robotic voice spoke out of nowhere. A familiar sense of danger shook Add's entire body as he looked up in the sky. A girl with electronic wings flapping in the air, long white air with a blue orb implanted in her forehead. Her choice of clothing was questionable like Elesis's.

"Battle Seraph… I knew you'd show up. But uhhhh can we do this another day? I gotta deal with this girl…" Add started to walk away with the girl in his arms. But a laser stopped him in his track.

"Edward Grenore. Criminal rank star. Must eliminate." Each finger in her hand charged with a bright light, which caused Add to take off running.

"E-edward!? Pffffft~!" Elesis burst into tears of laughter as the man who was holding her for dear life was running for his own life. Battle Seraph fired laser after laser as she chased him down, each one narrowly missing him. The based luck gods were on his side today. "That's a cute name~." Elesis kept teasing.

"S-S-SHUT UP BITCH! I HATE IT AND YOU'RE NOT TELLING ANOTHER GOT IT?!"

"All right, I won't tell...if you'll go on a date with me."

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Another laser missed him by an inch above his head, slightly singed his hair. "OH FUCK IT! YOU KNOW WHAT?! FINE! I'll go on a date with you and you're gonna like it cause you owe me for this one bitch!"

"It's a date then~." She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Add would've fallen over if he didn't remember that he had to run.

"You are such a…" The mad scientist was at a loss of words. Neither one said another word as Add kept running from the Battle Seraph. He eventually lost her as the night wore on and he found himself alone with Elesis in Bethma canyons. It was fortunate that Battle Seraph wasn't installed with lights.

After that day. Every day was filled with chaos. Did Add regret meeting Elesis since then? Eh, his life was already chaotic enough as it is. At least he had a companion to share it with. Elesis definitely agreed as the pair rather enjoyed running from the law, making a name for themselves.

* * *

 **Props for justforfum** **and LegenDarius116 for proofreading this! I thank you so much for taking your time reading this mess of a fic. XD Go check out their prompts too if you haven't! Their fluffs are actual fluffs lmao compared to mine. It's hard to write about edgelords haha..but I did it anyways. See you next time! R &R~! **


End file.
